When a browser is used to browse pages, certain extended function information of a current page usually needs to be exhibited on interface of the current page, such as, adjustment information of display mode of the current page or setting information of the browser may probably need to be exhibited, so as to facilitate entering the corresponding editing or setting information, and performing corresponding editing and adjustment on the current page.
Various applications in the Android operating system or the IOS operating system at present can activate extended function information of the current page through operation instructions, such as a long press, a click, or a gesture etc., when browsing pages. A dialog box as shown in FIG. 1 or newly creating a full-screen function window as shown in FIG. 2, each of them establishes an overlaying area on an upper layer over the current page, which reduces visible areas of the page, i.e., the areas for browsing the relatively complete information of the page, and the extended function information area is separated from the current browsing scene, which is inconvenient for user operations.